Tied Test
A tied Test is a Test cricket match in which the side batting second is bowled out in the second innings, with scores level. This is a very rare result; only two ties have occurred in the 2,000 Tests played since 1877 and has only happened once in 176 Tests in women's cricket. The first was in 1960, the second in 1986 and the women's was in 2020. On all three occasions, the aggregate scores of both sides (teams) were equal at the conclusion of play and the side batting last had completed its final innings: 10 batsmen had been dismissed or, from the perspective of the side bowling, 10 wickets had been taken. In other words after four completed innings, with each innings ending either by a declaration or 10 wickets having fallen, the runs for both teams were exactly the same. First tied Test, 1960 |score-team1-inns1 = 453 (100.5 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = Garry Sobers 132 |wickets-team1-inns1 = Alan Davidson 5/135 (30 overs) |score-team2-inns1 = 505 (130.3 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = Norm O'Neill 181 |wickets-team2-inns1 = Wes Hall 4/140 (29.3 overs) |score-team1-inns2 = 284 (92.6 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = Frank Worrell 65 |wickets-team1-inns2 = Alan Davidson 6/87 (24.6 overs) |score-team2-inns2 = 232 (68.7 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = Alan Davidson 80 |wickets-team2-inns2 = Wes Hall 5/63 (17.7 overs) |result = Match tied |venue = Brisbane Cricket Ground, Woolloongabba, Australia |umpires = Colin Egar (Aus) and Col Hoy (Aus) |motm = |report = |rain = 8 balls per over |toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat }} 'West Indies 1st innings' After a disastrous start of 65–3, Garfield Sobers made a rapid 132 in 174 minutes. Alan Davidson took 5–135. West Indies were all out for 453 runs. Australia 1st innings Norm O'Neill made 181 in 401 minutes. Australia were all out for 505, a lead of 52. West Indies 2nd innings Alan Davidson took 6–87 and West Indies made 284, setting Australia a target of 233 runs to win. Australia 2nd innings Davidson and Australian captain Richie Benaud set an Australian 7th-wicket partnership record of 134 in matches against the West Indies. 'Last over' Wes Hall was bowling, with the clock showing 5:56. Australia stood at 227–7, needing six runs to win from the 8-ball over (the standard for tests in Australia at the time) with three wickets in hand. *1st ball: Wally Grout, facing, was hit on the thigh. Benaud called him through for a single to take strike. Five runs were needed to win from seven balls. *2nd ball: Benaud attempted a hook shot but was caught behind by wicket-keeper Gerry Alexander. The score was 228–8. *3rd ball: The new batsman, Ian Meckiff, cut to mid-off. No run. Still five runs to win from five balls. *4th ball: The ball flew down leg-side without making contact with Meckiff's bat. Grout called him through for a bye. Alexander threw the ball to the bowler's end to try to run out Meckiff, but his throw missed and Meckiff made his ground. Four runs to win from four balls. *5th ball: Grout fended a bouncer to square leg, where Rohan Kanhai was ready to take the catch. Hall also attempted to take the catch in his follow-through, resulting in a fielding mix-up which allowed Meckiff and Grout take a single and the catch was not taken. Three runs to win from three balls. *6th ball: Meckiff swung desperately and sent the ball towards the mid-wicket boundary. The batsmen ran two runs as Conrad Hunte scooped the ball up just inside the fence. The batsmen attempted a third run for victory but Hunte's return was flat and true, straight into the gloves of Alexander, who whipped off the bails before Grout could get home. The teams were tied. Australia were on 232–9, requiring one run to win with one wicket in hand and two balls remaining. *7th ball: The new batsman, Lindsay Kline, pushed the ball to square leg and set off for a single. Joe Solomon scooped up the ball and, with one stump to aim for from 12 metres out, threw the ball in and hit the stumps, running Meckiff out by a few inches. Australia were all out for 232 and the match ended in the first tie in 84 years of Test cricket. Second tied Test, 1986 India |score-team1-inns1 = 574/7d (170.5 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = Dean Jones 210 (330) |wickets-team1-inns1 = Shivlal Yadav 4/142 (49.5 overs) |score-team2-inns1 = 397 (94.2 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = Kapil Dev 119 (138) |wickets-team2-inns1 = Greg Matthews 5/103 (28.2 overs) |score-team1-inns2 = 170/5d (49 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = David Boon 49 (92) |wickets-team1-inns2 = Maninder Singh 3/60 (19 overs) |score-team2-inns2 = 347 (86.5 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = Sunil Gavaskar 90 (168) |wickets-team2-inns2 = Ray Bright 5/94 (25 overs) |result = Match tied |venue = M. A. Chidambaram Stadium, Chepauk, Madras |umpires = Dara Dotiwalla and V Vikramraju |motm = Dean Jones (Aus) and Kapil Dev (Ind) |report = |rain = |toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. }} The second tied test was the first Test of a three Test series, played between Australia and India, at the M. A. Chidambaram Stadium, Chepauk, Madras, in India between 18 and 22 September 1986. The conditions were said to be extremely hot and humid. Australia 1st innings Australia declared at 574 for 7 early on the third day. Dean Jones made 210, which was then the highest score by an Australian side in a Test in India, having faced 330 balls and hit 27 fours and 2 sixes. He had to be treated in hospital after the completion of the innings for heat exhaustion. Australian coach Bob Simpson described it as "the greatest innings ever played for Australia". David Boon scored 122, and Australian captain, Allan Border, 106. India 1st innings India lost 7 wickets for 270 runs by the end of the third day, and were all out for 397, avoiding the follow on by only 23 runs and trailing by 177. Indian captain Kapil Dev made 119 and Greg Matthews took 5–103 wearing a sweater to prove his toughness. Sunil Gavaskar became the first Test cricketer to make 100 consecutive Test appearances. Australia 2nd innings Australia declared at 170 for 5, their overnight score at the end of the fourth day, setting India a target of 348 to win. India 2nd innings Starting positively, India reached 204 for 2, when Gavaskar was third out for 90. India reached 291 for 5 when Chandrakant Pandit was out. A flurry of tail-end wickets fell to leave India on 344 for 9 by the last over. Last over Greg Matthews was bowling to Ravi Shastri, with India's last man Maninder Singh at the bowler's end. India needed four runs to win from the 6-ball over with only one wicket remaining. * 1st ball: To Shastri: no run. Four runs required off five balls. * 2nd ball: Shastri took two runs, retaining the strike. Two runs required off four balls. * 3rd ball: Shastri pushed the ball to square leg for a single. The scores were tied, with one run required for victory, but the Indian 11th man was now on strike. * 4th ball: To Singh: no run. One run required off two balls. * 5th ball: The ball hit Singh on his back leg and umpire Vikramraju called him out leg before wicket after a loud appeal. India were all out for 347, Matthews having taken 5–146 (10–249 in the match) and Ray Bright 5–94, and the match was the second tie in Test cricket. Dean Jones and Kapil Dev were joint Men of the Match. Third tied Test, 2020 |score-team1-inns1 = 130 (31.5 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = Shashikala Siriwardene 51 (109) |wickets-team1-inns1 = Silver Siegers 8/12 (10 overs) |score-team2-inns1 = 100 (41.2 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = Heather Siegers 31 (97) |wickets-team2-inns1 = Sharina Ravikumar 5/19 (13 overs) |score-team1-inns2 = 72 (24 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = Yashoda Mendis 22 (45) |wickets-team1-inns2 = Silver Siegers 6/9 (8 overs) |score-team2-inns2 = 102 (35.4 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = Silver Siegers 40 (100) |wickets-team2-inns2 = Inoka Ranaweera 5/12 (9 overs) |result = Match tied |venue = Hazelaarweg Stadion, Rotterdam |umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Richard Kettleborough (Eng) |motm = Silver Siegers (Ned) |report = |rain = |toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. }} 'Sri Lanka 1st innings' Sri Lanka were bowled out for 130 with captain Shashikala Siriwardene top scoring with 51 from 109 balls, whereas Dutch all-rounder Silver Siegers took her best innings figures of 8/12 from 10 overs. 'Netherlands 1st innings' In response the Dutch team were bowled out for 100 from 41.2 overs with captain Heather Siegers top scoring with 31 from 97 balls. Sri Lankan bowler Sharina Ravikumar took 5/19 from her 13 overs, marking her first Test five wicket haul. 'Sri Lanka 2nd innings' In their second innings Sri Lanka were bowled out for 72 from 24 overs with Yashoda Mendis, top scoring with 22 on debut. Silver Siegers was once again the pick of the bowlers taking 6/9 from her 8 overs earning her first Test 10 wicket haul. This set the Dutch team 103 to win. 'Netherlands 2nd innings' Chasing 102 to end their record seven match losing streak the Dutch team started poorly falling to 41/6 but a mini revival headed by Silver Siegers led them to 96/8. 'Last over' Inoka Ranaweera was bowling to Silver Siegers, with Annemijn Thomson at the bowlers end. The Netherlands needed seven runs to win with two wickets remaining. *1st Ball: Ranaweera to Siegers: Near perfect yorker bowls Siegers for 40. 96 for 9. Seven needed *2nd Ball: Ranaweera to new batsmen Jolien van Vliet: no run. Seven needed. *3rd Ball: Ranaweera to van Vliet: Six runs, straight down the ground. One needed. *4th Ball: Ranaweera to van Vliet: Edged to first slip and caught. Netherlands were all out for 102 and the match ended in the first tie in 86 years of women's Test cricket.